At present there are devices for handling flexible packages or containers, and more specifically packets, that include a revolving mechanism that moves along a vertical plane, while the two driving and driven sections of the chain move along a horizontal plane at different heights. Therefore, when the packets are being filled by the packing machine, the product that is being poured into the packets sometimes spills onto the chains and moving parts of the device, causing the device to break down or malfunction. As a result, the moving parts must be cleaned at regular intervals to remove any product that has been spilt.
After picking up the packets, these devices have to carry them through the different stations of the packing machine to which they are attached, open the packets to fill them and then stretch the packet opening so that it can be heat-sealed. For the aforementioned reasons, these well-known devices are highly complex in mechanical terms, and this affects their final price.